Oracular
by OfficialMoonDog
Summary: She was the daughter of a dead mobster and he was a troubled young man. She was a struggling student and he seemed to offer her academic salvation. And yet they are both more than they appear. Joker/OC
1. Chapter 1

I was begining to panic about my quarterly report. Why did chemistry even exist in the first place? So many people just told me to withdraw from that class and be done with it. Oh no. I would not blemish my perfect academic career with a failing grade in one stupid class. My family had sent me to the best college in gotham. The daughter of a famous mobster would have nothing but the best.

My father's name is… well was Alexio Falcone. A big name in gotham's organized crime scene.

I tried not to think about my deceased father's side of the family often. My Uncle Sal took over as head of the family many years ago when my father was gunned down. I didn't know him well because my grandmother, my guardian, kept me out of the business as much as possible. But family is family. We tried to take care of eachother.

My mother was a model for a popular italian clothing line: her name was Isabella Russo, hence my surname (but I'll get to that). Not even a month after my birth she was back on a plane to catch fashion week in milan. I wasn't very close to her either.

My grandmother was part of the Falcone family, so we never really lacked for anything. She had made sure that no matter what path I chose for my education finances would not be an issue. But there was a catch. Which is why I had to support my end of the deal. I was free to study whatever I choose but I had to make the grades. Little did I know that my quest for perfection would lead me to him: arguably the most imperfect person that has ever existed.

It happened on a tuesday. Did you know tuesdays are statistically the most stressful day of the week? Everyone's too busy catching up on their weekend plans on Monday and all the work and responsibilities are pushed over. Tuesdays are my least favorite day of the week.

My professor told me she had arranged a tutor for me when she had finally run out of extra credit assignments to cushion my grade. I'm the first to admit stubborn and a bit proud by nature (my best friend Maria is always tensing me about it) so initially I stuck up my nose at taking an outsider's help. But Ms. Jones seemed oddly persistent that I meet this boy. I finally caved after that _Intermolecular Forces_ test and decided to give it a try. Apparently when it came to chemical bonds he knew his stuff. Honestly all the formulas, compounds, and whatnot looked like gibberish to me.

The library was quiet in that uncomfortable way when there's nothing but the sound of people typing and not trying to get caught making out. I spotted him instantly, he was sequestered off at the corner table by the windows with a rather pensive look in his brown eyes. His dark blonde hair was curly around his ears and he kept pushing it back as he hunched over his text book. The sleeves of his dark green sweater were rolled up revealing scarred and ink stained arms. A pair of thin wire rimmed glasses were perched on his nose.

He looked handsome. So handsome that I turned bright red and my heart started going crazy in my chest with nerves. I started looking around for an exit and thought about calling the whole thing off. I thought he'd laugh at me as soon as I opened my mouth and began the awkwardness. I didn't talk to boys often, and they certainly didn't talk to me. Even less did the handsome ones like him.

I wouldn't say that I was ugly. In fact, I fluctuate between a high self esteem and a low one depending on the day. Was it healthy? No. Was it normal for a girl my age in the society we live it? Survey says: yes.

I took a few tentitive steps 's when I saw them. The scars sitting at the corners of his otherwise perfect mouth. Jagged and puckered flesh healed to a light pinkish red color. I'm ashamed to say that I couldn't take my eyes off them

Somehow I was able to muster up enough courage to approach him. "H-Hi... I think you… might be my tutor?" I started lamely trying to cover my embarrassing staring. I set my backpack down and focused on taking out my chemistry notebook.

He looked me up and down like someone considering a piece of modern art. _Good, but it needs more shading._ I wouldn't have blamed him if he told me off for being so rude. My curiosity was one of my worst traits.

"My names Samantha Russo. Ms. Jones assigned me to you?" He sure seemed to like taking his time to respond. I hoped he would tell me off and get it over with soon.

He stuck out his hand and the action was so sudden it startled me. I nearly dropped my pencil case.

"Jack. Jack Napier." His hands were calloused and rough against my skin as I quickly shook it.

"It's nice to meet you." The scarred boy smiled at me revealing a set of perfectly straight teeth. Jack had a smile that could take a girl's breath away, but it was ruined by such gruesome marks. In his eyes was a strange look to place. As if he were waiting for me to run scared in the other direction, or perhaps for me to grimace at the site of such scars.

I think I surprised him when I blushed and gave him a genuine smile. While startling at first his scars weren't anything more or less scary than any of the other millions my uncle or and of his men had. He was just unfortunate enough to have them on his face.

"Likewise darlin'." Jack replied as I took my seat. He languidly pushed some of his books away to clear some space on the table for my things.

"So-uh, riddle me this? What's a straight A student like you doing failing chemistry?" I blushed with embarrassment.

I let out a small nervous laugh, "Well it seems my talents lay outside the realm of science."

Jack stretched your long arms and flashed me another smile, "And what would these talents be?"

"The arts mostly. I want to be an actor or a writer." I mused, awkwardly picking at the stray string on my sweater.

"Well-uh, that sure would suit a pretty girl like you." I snapped my head up instantly. He seem pleased to see me all flustered which only incensed me.

"D-Do you think you can help me get my grades up? I really need to do well in this class." I started fumbling around with my papers and avoiding eye contact with the strange boy. I nearly jumped when he snatched the papers out of my hand. It was a complete list of assignments I had due and my current grades. Jack groaned and narrowed his eyes as he scanned the document.

"Wow. I didn't know there was a lower grade than an F."

Remember that pride I mention earlier? Another bad habit.

"Hey!" I bit out angrily. "I'm doing my best. This stuff doesn't just come natural to me. You don't have to be a jerk and tease me about it." I huffed.

Jack raised an eyebrow at me and considered me once more. I met his eyes and he broke out into a wide grin.

He kept the awkward eye contact and I swallowed hard, overwhelmingly uncomfortable.

"Don't worry darlin' I can fix that."

* * *

 **Hello. Thanks for tuning in. Please feel free to leave a small contribution in the review box below if you feel so inclined.**

 **Let me preface this by saying that I have no idea where this story is going to go. In true joker fashion: I don't have a plan. I do know this is probably going to be au because I hate nothing more that reading a fanfic that is basically the novelization of a movie. The only reason I'm including this story in the Sucide Squad archive is because I'm going to incorporate a lot of elements from Jared Leto's portrayal of the Joker. Don't worry, I'm going to add some Ledger in their too.**

 **Thats all for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Nona?" I aggressively shook my keys out of the front door and locked in behind me. The smooth voice of _Frank Sinatra_ was blaring from the record player in the living kitchen smelled strongly of cooking tomato sauce and my stomach grolwed hungrily after the long day I had. Cafeteria food was nearly inedible when your used to home cooking. I smiled to myself and set my backpack on the stairs. I grabbed an orange from the kitchen counter and began peeling it as I made my way into the studio.

My grandmother was pretty hail considering her age. She still kept up with her hobbies even though she was well into her sixites. Pottery and painting were her main passions, but she also loved music. Iona Falcone sat in all her geriatric glory: long white hair pulled back into a ponytail, head to toe in a pair of paint splattered overalls. Her hands were covered with drying clay as she spun a cylinder shaped pot on the spinning table.

"Hey baby girl. You hungry?" The deep lines around her watery blue eyes crinkled as she smiled.

"Nah, I'm ok Nona." I held up the orange in my hand. She scoffed.

"Don't tell me you're on one of those fad diets again?"

"Of course not. I mean I _could_ stand to slim down a bit." Freshman year had already added a few pounds to my slightly chubby figure.

"You're perfect just the way you are. Why Janice from my Bridge team was telling me the other day…"

I settled into a chair and listened to her story. But inside I was contemplating the day I had and the strange boy I met.

Something was off about him. I'm not talking about harmless flirting or just being annoyng. There was something about him that... seemed _strange_ _._ Something that made me want to avoid him as much as possible. Unfortunetly he was as good at chemistry as my teacher had told me. He was like some kind of genius when it came to chemicals. So unless I wanted to fail and be set back a few credits I would have to tough it out.

"Say Nona…Have u ever just met someone that rubs you the wrong way? There's this boy that's tutoring me at school..." I flashed my eyes up to her to gauge her reaction.

Her brow furrowed as the spinning table decelerated. "Is he giving you problems?"

"No!" I amended quickly. "He just seemed...not quite right. I might just be imagining it..."

Maybe I was being paranoid. Ok, I was _definetly_ being paranoid. But you had to be these days when wackos were running all over the place.

"His name is Jack Napier. I think he's a few years older than me. Hes got these scars," I gestured to my face. "Around his mouth."

"Samantha! You should know better than to judge a person based on something so arbitrary." Nona shook her head and resumed her spinning. "You probably were just uncomfortable meeting him for the first time. Give it another try."

I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I supposed if my grandmother who had seen nearly everything bad that life could have to offer was telling me not to worry then I should be okay. I got up and laid a kiss on her cheek before heading upstairs. "Thanks."

I grabbed my bag and took to the stairs two at a time, eager to get upstairs. I took a left down the hall and burst into my room.

My room was my sanctuary. It was the only place where I truly felt safe in this big city. My own little private hide away from the world. My walls were covered floor to ceiling with band posters and pictures of me and my best friends: Maria Latucca and Harleen Quinzel. Our polaroid faces grinning madly as we raise a few red solo cups in the air.

My bed was soft and decorated in a pretty rose print. My grandma had bought me this comforter when I first moved in, all those years ago. I loved flowers more than anything in the world. there was something about caring for something so small, delicate, and beautiful. Watching it grow and eventually fade back into in-existence. I had a fascination with nature probably do to my star sign or something. At least that's what Maria would tell me. Harleen was an aspiring therapist and would probably link in to childhood trauma or something.

The truth was I didn't have a perfect childhood. My father died before I ever got a chance to know him. My mother was neglectful and I hardly even knew her. But my grandmother made up for that. She was my rock, my everything. Because of her I began a normal, albeit goofy, adjusted young adult. I had no room to complain.

I unloaded my bag and stared offended at my chemistry notebook. Inside I knew some pages were tainted with Jack's sloppy hand writing as he rewrote formulas and notes. I also knew that somewhere in those pages a couple of stray numbers were strung together. Waiting for my curiosity to get the better of me.

A telephone number.

 _Should I call?_ I had a distinct feeling that Jack wanted me to call him. But I was determined to keep this relationship strictly professional. Without another thought I flipped through my notebook until I found the offending digits and savagely ripped them out. I tossed the ruined paper in the trash can and then flopped down onto my bed face down.

I decided a short nap couldn't hurt anyone. So I settled into my bed and shut my eyes for a few seconds. Sleep was slowly creeping up on me when, of course, my landline started to ring. With an angry snarl I shot a hand out and grabbed the phone on my night stand. Bringing it to my ear.

"Hello?" I tried to bite back my annoyance.

"Is this-uh Samantha Russo by any chance?"

I shot up in bed immediately. "Who gave you this number?"

Jack chuckled, "You did of course! Don't you remeber?"

I definetly did not give him this number. I can count on one hand how many people have my private land line number. But I didn't know what else to say.

"O..Ok. Well, why are you calling?"

"I don't know if you noticed or no _t_ , but you happened to leave your calculator in the library. Don't worry it's safe with me. But I was hoping we could meet up tomorrow so it can stop weighing down my bag, ya know?" He laughed again.

"Fine. I'll meet you in the library again, ok?"

"Well, no. I was thinking we can go down to Javas and have a cuppa like the normal pretentious students do."

Is this a date? My mind was racing instantly. How badly did I need my calculator back? I groaned internally. "Alright. 3 o'clock ok?"

"Thats fine. Catch ya later darlin'."

"Bye." I clicked the receiver off.

What was happening?

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Thanks for all the notification! It really helped motivate me to write this week. Keep the reviews coming.**

 **Thanks.**

 **pmoondog**


	3. Chapter 3

"He _what?_ " My best friend Maria screeched through the phone.

"Wow, you have to admit that is smooth..." Harleen added.

Panic was becoming a common emotion for me it seemed. First my grades, now the impending threat that I may have a stalker on my hands.

"He's holding my calculator hostage unless I meet him for coffee tomorrow." I groaned. I felt a headache coming on. A headache in the form of a pretty boy that was just as good at being annoying as he was at chemistry.

"Wow, what a creep!...Is he at least hot?" Maria giggled.

"Maria!" I exclaimed. "Are you kidding me?" A blush blossomed on my cheeks that I was glad she couldn't see.

"I'm just trying to bring some levity to the situation. As you seem dead set on rescuing your calculator from unmentionable horrors."

I let out a huge sigh, "I had planned to work on my semester project but I can't focus on anything right now."

Harleen let out a chuckle, "Well, we all know what happens to you when you haven't had enough sleep Miss Grumpy Pants."

"Heaven help Jack if he catches you after a bad night." Maria said ominously

"So that's why I'm going to a bid you a good night and order you to get some sleep. Ya here me?"

I smiled to myself, "Yes mam'."

"Bye sweetums!"

"Bye." I clicked the receiver off and placed the phone back in the cradle. As I returned to the softness of my sheets I tried to assuage the feeling of dread I had about the following day.

* * *

It will never cease to amaze me how much teachers love to take up students time.

I was half an hour late to meeting Jack at _Javas._ As I speed walked down the sidewalk my combat boots made heavy pounding noises against the pavement. A strong early autumn gust blew in and I instantly felt a chill run down my body as my dark eggplant colored hair lifted with the wind, exposing my neck. I untied the flannel around my waist and shoved my arms through it as the coffee shop came into sight.

 _Java's_ has a vintage rock feel and was a hot spot for the local college kids to subject their taste buds to a wide array of different coffee brews. It was a slightly pretentious but as a coffee addict I did enjoy an occasional cuppa, one that didn't come from the usual chain coffee businesses.

I spotted Jack sitting the corner. He has ordered a pot of their original brew and stock piled some cream and sugars on the table.

"I'm so sorry. My lecture went into overtime for sociology." I apologized breathlessly.

Jack's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and his scarred mouth pulled a bit at the edge like the ghost of a smile. Today he opted for a denim shirt and seemed to be without his glasses.

"No worries Darlin'... I was starting to think you stood me up."

I laughed nervously, "Now about my calculator-"

"A-tata let's not be so hasty," He poured me a cup of coffee. "You gotta have to have at least one drink before you try to make a break for it."

"I'm sorry Jack, I just don't wanna seem like I'm leading you on or anything. I mean you're the best chemistry tutor in the whole school and I don't wanna mess that up." I said earnestly, hoping to earn points for honesty. Jack gave me a pointed look.

"Listen, all I'm asking for it is-uh 30 minutes. That's all." His big brown eyes looked at me pleadingly.

I begrudgingly took the coffee and sipped it, hating myself all the while, "Thank you." I said.

A big grin broke out on his handsome face, "That's my girl."

"I am not your girl." I said testily, but he remained unfazed. The conversation faded into dull remarks about the weather and school life.

"So… are you a recent graduate?"

He seemed to consider the question for a bit, "I didn't go to college. I just landed this gig because Ms. Jones is a neighbor of mine."

"So you study chemistry just for fun?" I said in disbelief.

"Well-uh, not quite. It has its practical everyday uses." He quipped

"Oh, I'm sure." I replied somewhat sarcastically.

He drummed his fingers on the table to some unrecognizable beat.

"What is that?" I asked after three minutes of constant tapping.

" _Yeah Sapphire_ by The Hold Steady." He smiled.

I shrugged, "Never heard of it? Is it a new song?"

What he did next suprised the hell out of me. He sang.

" _Yeah, Sapphire_

 _I'm sick and I'm tired and I'm fried_  
 _And you gotta believe me_

 _Yeah, Sapphire_  
 _If I cross myself when I come,_  
 _Would you maybe receive me?"_

Jack wasn't a bad singer as he had a deep, melodic voice. I just tried not to think too hard about the fact that he just sang to me, or the lyrics.

"Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are as blue as sapphires?" He asked randomly.

"If you say so." I killed the last of my cup in one go.

"No I'm serious-"

"For once." I interjected.

He wagged a finger at me, "Now, now. I'm being serious. According to legend, Helen of Troy owned a large star sapphire, which was believed to hold the key to her desirability. According to Apollodorus, she had at least thirty suitors vying for her hand. I'm sure you know what that's like," He winked. " Anyway, although she married King Menelaus of Sparta, she was abducted by Paris, an act that led to the Trojan War. Can you imagine? All that fighting for one girl?"

"What does that have to do with my eyes?" I was definitely blushing now.

Jack grinned and leaned closer, "You eyes are that exact shade. When I look at them I can definitely see the "beauty that launched 1000 ships" in them."

"I….." What should I say?

"I…."

Jack had a triumph look in his eyes as he finished his coffee.

"I gotta go. It's getting late."

He smirked, " So soon?"

I quickly grabbed my things and stuck out my hand. Jack hesitantly handed me my calculator.

"Thanks." I smiled as I made to leave. "I'll see you soon?"

Jack folded his hands under his chin, "Oh definitely darlin'."

I inspected my calculator for any damage and nearly gasped. on the back, written in black open was a familiar set of digits.

"Really?" I admonished.

"Just in case you lost the other one. It would be a shame if you couldn't get a hold of me when you want me."

 _Breathe Sam._ "Good bye." I didn't wait for him to respond before I stormed out of there.

* * *

 **Hi all! Thanks agian for all the follows and favorites! I would really like to see some more feedback on this story. Things you like and want more of etc etc. I have alot going on in my life just like everyone else, so when I see a few comments it really motivates to start writing.**

 **Also this chapter and all the others have been edited. Feel free to re red :)**

 **thanks.**

 **pmoondog**


	4. Chapter 4

"So, you're planning to ignore me all day?"

It was phrased as a question but I knew he was making a statement.

Truth be told I didn't know exactly why I was trying to keep Jack at arms length. Let's call it 'survival instinct'.

"How are covalent bonds formed?" I raised my head from my chemistry homework, lightly tapping my face with my pen.

"It's a chemical bond that involves the sharing of electron pairs between atoms."Jack seems pleased to finally have my attention. "Let's use tutoring as an example. I'm sharing my-uh _knowledge_ with you, aka the electrons, to change your charge, aka your grades." Jack's scars are pulled sideways with a grin he winks and adds on, "But that's not all I wanna share with you." I quickly look away.

"Funny. To bad this bond is considered repulsive. Guess that cuts down on your _sharing_ doesn't it?" I quipped.

He laughs- well it's more like a raucous giggle if you ask me.

"Don't worry, I've got plenty more jokes where that came from."

I didn't think he's make good on that claim but he did. And I paid for it in my embarrassment.

"Do you have my copy of the periodic table?" I have shuffled my papers three times looking for it only to find that he had it all along.

"Here ya go darling. _Hey,_ you-uh wanna know what else chemists do periodically on the table?"

" _Jack!"_ I exclaimed angrily. He leaned back in his chair and laughed again. "Knock it off!"

The graying old woman at the front desk scolded us for being so loud, which only caused Jack to giggle more...except _quieter_ this time.

"Do you mind?" I whispered harshly. I fixed him with my best scowl.

"Oooo, I love it when you make that face." He said dreamily. "Do it _again."_

I started closing my books, using one hand to rub at my eyes. Great _another_ headache. Wonder what the cause was… Or should I say _who…_

"That's it, Jack. I can't take this anymore. I don't want you as my tutor-"

"Awe...Come on Darlin'." He fake whined. "Don't tell me it's the scars? Why do girls always run from them?"

I gave him an exasperated look. He seemed to be only half kidding. But when it came to Jack, nothing was ever that serious.

"I mean it this time buck-o. You keep crossing the line of professionalism-"

"Well," He mused. " I never said I was-uh _good_ at following the rules-"

"-and I have a lot going on in my life. can't deal with you. I _have_ to do well in this class!"

" _Be quiet!"_ Snapped the librarian again. The other students in the library snickered quietly.

 _Salty old bitch,_ I gripped to myself.

Jack got a glint in his eyes that worried me.

"Fine. I can understand that you want to do well. So before you go storming off just answer me this… What did you get on your last test?" He smirked.

I immediately started to sweat, "What test?" I said cooly.

"What test?" He mocked. "What test! The one you've been avoiding talking about this whole session. _What. Was. Your. Grade?"_ His eyes dared me to lie again.

Suddenly, in the distance, I could hear the ringing of the campus clock striking 4. _Saved by the Bell._

I grinned triumphantly. "Well that's my cue, isn't it?" I snapped my book shut. Jack looked pissed.

"Admit it, you need me." He challenged.

I scoffed, but inside I knew he was right.

For all his jabs and unwelcome flirtations Jack knew his stuff. I had nearly aced my last test.

"Don't get cocky with me, Jack." I warned, slipping my backpack onto my shoulder.

"So you're still shy," He took off his glasses and put them in his shirt pocket. His curly hair falling slightly into his deceivingly handsome face. "Good thing I'm patient. I can wait Darlin'."

I rolled my eyes, "Well I guess you're going to be waiting a very, _very,_ long time then." And with that last little jab I took my leave.

* * *

The street outside our townhouse was flooded with cars. It was 5 o'clock on a Friday, meaning everyone was getting ready to go out. We were know exemption. Harleen and Maria came over as soon as their respective classes were over. Our mission tonight was to scope out the scene at a halloween house party since none of us were legal drinking age yet. It was a guaranteed night of debauchery and fun. Just what we needed after a long week toiling away at school.

"You should wear that victorian style costume you got?" Harleen leaned across my bed and smiled, snapping her gum to punctuate the point. She looked beautiful as ever: blonde hair in soft waves, grey blue eyes clear and full of light, her petite slender figure actuated perfectly by her nurse's costume

"Only if you pair it with those platforms you bought online and a pair of fishnets." Maria supplied, taking inventory of my packed closet. She looked quite nice today, her dark Sicilian complexion was offset by the deep maroon vampyra dress. Her thick, curly hair sat gleaming in a pile on top of her head. her dark sooty eyes were lined heavily and seemed to take in everything and give nothing back. I contemplated the choices presented to me and, as usual, found myself in agreement.

"Everyone is going to be there tonight. I hope _he_ doesn't show up." I mused aloud unhappily.

Harleen giggled and laughed herself off my bed, "Oh but he _will_ be. Can't you see it now!" She sighed dramatically. "Imagine: you're looking smokin' hot and suddenly he comes in, a dark and sensual creature, "She motions at Maria and her sullen expression. I try to suppress a laugh in vain.

"Oh baby, Oh baby if I were an enzyme, I'd be DNA helicase so I could unzip your genes." Maria said monotone. The whole room erupted into laughter.

"The two of you start to dance and you realize he isn't a totally creep but is actually super in love with you, you confess your feelings, and you both live happily ever after!" Harleen threw herself at Maria, who playfully tossed her back on the bed.

I gave a dry laugh, "Trust me if you met him you would not be suggesting that we ride off into the sunset."

"Would it kill you to lighten up! I _swear_ living with an old woman has made you such a prude. Do you ever plan to be in a relationship?" Maria mocked with a grin.

I shrugged, "If by 'relationship' you mean hooking up I"m not interested."

"Awhhhh, our little virgin." Harleen teased and pinched my cheek.

I growled and swatched her hand away playfully, "So what I"m a virgin?"

"Alright you two, were burning daylight here." Maria warned.

"Yes Mam!" I saluted and jumped up to change.

* * *

As soon as we walked into the party I felt bad for whose ever house was about to get rekt.

Already liquor and beer were covering every available surface area of the kitchen. Some poor sap dressed as Elvis tried to funnel vodka and ended up tossing his cookies in the sink. How attractive.

"Remember, we all stick together." I reminded. The two girls made noises of agreement.

"How about we head to the living room, looks like everyone's dancing?" Harleen said excitedly. As a former gymnast and dancer she liked any opportunity to show off her moves. Someone had hooked up a pretty impressive speaker system and I was itching to get on the dance floor and let loose. All the furniture in the sizable living room had been pushed up against the wall. In the corner and led table showcased a rather sloppy game of beer pong.

"Allan!" Maria called out with a smile to a red haired boy dressed as Dracula. He was of a medium build and surrounded by a large group of dancing people. I assumed he was the host because of his popularity.

"Babe!" He opened his arms and Maria immediately fell into his embrace. Since when did she have a boyfriend.

Apparently Harleen had the same idea, as she looked at me in shock and said, "Did you know about this?"

I shook my head and handed her a beer off the table. We opened the cans and clicked them together in a cheers motion. The happy flavor hit the spot and filled me with a warm feeling. The techno house music only gave off an intense club vibe when someone dimmed the lights and turned on some colorful strobing fixtures.

The first beer went down easier and so did the next 5 following it. Harleen and I worked it on the dance floor for a bit but soon found ourselves growing bored with our current spot.

"Shall we?" Instead of interrupting the two love birds on the couch Harleen grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the coffee table. Suddenly a familiar tune came in over the speaker.

"Oh no… Here we go…" Maria groaned with a smile from her new boy toy's lap as the sounds of _You Spin Me Round_ pulsated through the air.

She dropped low and then brought herself back up. Harleen and I started rocking out. She spun me around. I let out a loud laugh and threw my head back as the alcohol worked it's magic loosening me up. She drew me back in and spun me back out again, this time letting go causing me to nearly fall off the table. I let out a small scream and found two strong arms catch me.

"Hey there Darlin'." spoke that we'll known drawl. I groaned. Jack looked down at me like a cat that had just caught a mouse.

"What are you here?" He helped stand me up but didn't remove his hands from my waist. I hated to admit it but he looked good tonight. Dressed in a dark purple long sleeve t-shirt and some green cargo pants and combat boots. A golden necklace hung around his neck. It was simple chain and coin combination that caught the light. His curly hair was wild and his eyes were bright and circled heavily in black makeup. His mouth was painted black, including his scars, which gave him the appearance of an extra wide smile. I noticed over his shoulder there were two or three other people dressed similarly.

"Well-uh, I heard my girl was going to the party. I figured she'd need a dance partner." His painted mouth curved upward in a smile, He moved his hand to brush a stray hair out of my face.

I smacked his hand away, "I told you! I am _not_ your girl! Besides I have a dance partner." I strained my neck to find Harleen. She was busy talking to one of JAck's look alikes.

He let out that awful laugh, "It seems she's in disposed. Guess you'll have to settle for-uh _me._ " I glared in response.

"Come on Darlin', just one dance?" His dark eyes pleaded with me.

 _God damn it all!_

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?"

"Yes, unless you beg for more." He winked.

I rolled my eyes and led him onto the dance floor. He moved surprisingly well. I swayed my hips and placed my hands on his arms. _Ignition_ started up over the speaker and all the couples flooded in.

"Getting a little close there darlin', don't tell me you're already going back on your word."

"Don't count on it. I'm _not_ gonna let you kill my buzz Albert _Lame_ stein."

Jack's hands never left my waist. I hated admitting it but at this proximity with him he was really starting to affect me, well that and the six pack I had killed earlier. I could smell the warm scent of this cologne (was that _sandalwood?_ ) he pulled me closer and I was able to feel his solid arms wrap around me. Jak bowed his head and placed his face in the soft spot between my neck and shoulder.

His sweet breath tickled my shoulder and I couldn't stifle a giggle.

"You like that Darlin'?" He said triumphantly in my ear.

"Alright that's enough Jack," I teased. But as usual he had to take it a step too far. Jack began to kiss my neck. Or at least I think he was. It felt more like his mouth was attacking the tender spot on my neck.

I yelped at the sensation and tried to push him off but that only seemed to egg him on. He began nipping at the same spot. That's when I knew what he was trying to do.

"Did you give me a hickey? You creep!" I was finally able to push him away. He began laughing at my distressed expression.

"I've never seen you get so hot and bothered before." He winked.

"I'm just _bothered_ you asshole!"

"Don't tell me no one's ever given you a hickey before you little minx." I looked away embarrassed. He only smiled broader, if that was possible. "Then I guess it's my lucky day."

"Samantha! Who's this?" Maria came up to us, dancing on her latest boy toy.

"The name's Jack nice to meet you!"

"Where's Harleen?" I shouted over the music change. "Were leaving." I grabbed Maria's arm and dragged away, flipping jack off as well. My night was sucessfully ruined by a loser in clown makeup.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews, I appreciate it! keep 'em coming ;)**

 **Hope this chapter was as satisfying for you to read as it was for me to write.**

 **Working on a playlist for this story, any suggestions?**

 **thanks bb's**


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up saturday morning with a slight hangover I recounted the events that had transpired the night before and cringed. I pushed my face further into my pillow as if trying to chase away the bad memories, but there was no escaping that nightmare.

Jack Napier was in for a world of hurt next time I laid eyes on him. Come monday I was going to have a new tutor and then (hopefully) I can put this trainwreck behind me. I heard laughter coming from downstairs and immediately perked up. I stretched and got out from my oft covers and threw on a robe. As I hurried down the stairs I quickly came upon to source of the sounds. A tall, clean cut looking figure of a man sat in my dining room having a cup of coffee with my Nona.

"Uncle Sal!" I exclaimed and launched myself at him. He let out a chuckle and hugged me back. His dark blue eyes, nearly the same shade as my own, crinkled around the edges with a smile.

"Look, sleeping beauty has finally arisen." Nona chuckled.

"Hi sweetheart, you're looking prettier every time I see you."

We exchanged pleasantries for a while before my Uncle and Nona resumed their earlier conversation.

"Is Carmine doing well? How much longer before he can come back to America?" Nona played with the golden cross around her neck: a clear sign of worry.

Uncle Sal got a somber look on his face. "Not for another few months at least. Until then he's left me in charge."

It important to know that my Uncle is only the half brother of Carmine Falcone. The self assured man in front of me was the product of my grandmother's first marriage to a Maroni making him unable to be the true head of a family based crime organization. Some people truly opposed him running the show and the longer he 'stayed in office' the more tensions rose.

My father Alexio was the youngest, and after his abrupt death over a decade ago, my uncle feared an attack on his life and fled to the safety of our relatives in Rome. He's been running things over there for quite some time.

My Nona curse and shook her head, "When are they going to hurry up and get rid of that bastard… My poor Alexio…." She got tears in her eyes.

"Ma, don't worry." Sal rubbed her shoulder. "We've got a new led. Carmine told me that he was looking through some personal papers. He thinks it was a woman behind it."

"A woman?" I interjected.

Uncle Sal nodded his head, he looked me dead in the eyes and said: "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Hell has no fury like a woman scorned."

* * *

I nearly slammed my fish down on the counter in fury. The pimply faced boy visibly flinched at my glare.

"I'm really sorry, but there's no one available in our system to tutor you right now."

"I refuse to accept this reality," I spat. My anger wasn't angered on him, poor boy. "We have thousands of students at this school you mean to tell me there isn't a single available chemistry tutor?"

He nervously shook his head and bent down to return the books I had placed on the counter. Something flashed in the light and I narrowed my eyes.

A golden medallion.

"You've gotta be freaking kidding me? Are you friends with _him?"_

The boy ignored me and hurried into the back room. I felt like shrieking in anger. I know I had bombed my test this morning. And now I not only had a regular stalker, this stalker had _underlings!_

"If he thinks he's getting away with this…. He's never been more wrong in his life…" I growled. I left the library and slammed the door behind me.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the distance Elizabeth Jones felt a storm brewing. She was always able to tell when trouble was afoot which was a helpful trait for a poor girl living in the narrows, where the scum of the earth seemed to reside._

" _Funny, the weather report only called for clear skies." She cleared some room on her desk for her laptop and refreshed her browser, and saw that the report had remained unchanged. Her desk, like most of the surfaces in her tiny little apartment, were cluttered with all kinds of things such as (mostly) filled ashtrays, pamphlets for takeout, and old photographs. One of these things stuck out in mind: a half torn picture of a younger, college age version of herself and a much older italian man with striking sapphire eyes._

 _Still worried about the ominous feeling in her chest, Elizabeth began to nervously fidget with her necklace: a golden medallion._

" _I'm going to call him...something is_ _ **wrong**_ _." Picking up her landline Elizabeth punched in a memorized number and waited impatiently. After several connecting noise she has an answer._

" _Hey-uh...what did I say about too many unnecessary calls?"_

 _Elizabeth smirked at the familiar drawl, "This is an emergency. Something's wrong. Are you done fooling around yet?"_

 _A cackle sounded from the other end, "Worried I can't come through?"_

 _Elizabeth went through her emails, hoping to find a late notice on her bills to explain her paranoia. What she found did not please her. One. Bit._

" _Explain to me, in the shortest possible way, why I have_ _ **five**_ _emails from Samantha Russo demanded that I meet with her?"_

 _The phone went silent for a moment, "This one is-uh been pretty difficult to crack."_

 _Elizabeth nearly shook with rage, " Or maybe someone is too busy playing boyfriend to get the job done."_

" _You see that's where I've got you. She won't even let me close enough to play boyfriend. And if I push her too hard her Uncle's going to tear this city apart looking for me."_

" _Which is why you better strike now before he gets suspicious. He's a very powerful man and we don't want to draw unwanted attention to our organization."_

" _It's not that simple."_

 _That was a mistake._

 _Elizabeth spoke through clenched teeth, "I don't care if you have to seduce that whiny little shit. If I don't have her head on my doorstep in one month you can forget about our deal."_

" _Wouldn't that cause quite a commotion to have that on your doorstep?"_

" _You really want to be making jokes right now? You need me now more than I need you. I'm foing you a huge favor, do you know how many guys would kill to have their past completely wiped clean?"_

" _I get the picture. Consider it done." The voice grumbled. The line disconnected._

 _Elizabeth smirked to herself, no light in her brown eyes. "I'm glad we have an understanding."_

* * *

 **Are you confused? Good. Haha that means I got you right where I want you. Don't worry: the truth will come out in the next chapter.**

 **Remeber reviews=motivation=faster updates and with school coming up we can all use a little more motivation :)**

 **LOTS OF LOVE TO EVERYONE WHO HAS FAVORITED/FOLLOWED/REVIEWED THIS STORY! YOU ARE AMAZING HAVE A #BLESSED DAY!**

 **Thanks.**


End file.
